


all战 漩涡01&02&03&04

by mengwangduan



Category: mengwangduan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengwangduan/pseuds/mengwangduan





	all战 漩涡01&02&03&04

（1）

今天真是个双喜临门的好日子，肖战他们团儿茶酒第一次演唱会圆满落幕，同时今天也是队里最小的成员焉栩嘉成年的日子。  
大家都在为了今天演唱会完美落幕而举杯庆祝，香槟开了一瓶又一瓶，兴奋得几乎都忘乎自我。也是，这是他们出道两年来的第一次演唱会。  
大家从出道那时就开始期待了，都期待很久了。就在今天终于实现梦寐以求的梦想，那种无与伦比的幸福感，是无法用言语表达的吧！  
可是，焉栩嘉却有些心事重重。  
焉栩嘉在吹灭蜡烛简单的许了愿望之后，就开始心不在焉。他淡淡瞥了一眼屋子里陷入狂欢的一行人，一个人默默推开玻璃门走到阳台上，到了独自吹冷风的肖战身边。  
“哥，在这儿干什么？不进去一起庆祝么？”  
肖战很早就出来了，似乎不愿意在里面多呆。  
肖战侧过脸看清楚来人，才轻轻叹了一口气道，“这么高兴的日子，我还是别进去打扰他们了吧？”省得他们瞧见我又不愉快了。肖战苦笑。  
看到焉栩嘉并没有要离开的意思，肖战才强迫自己露出舒心的笑容让他放心，“唉，我没事的！你进去吧，别管我了，我一个人呆着挺好的！”  
焉栩嘉呆呆的望着眼前肖战出了神，明明只是一身宽松的白色套头毛衣，和一件普通的破洞牛仔裤，就是这样再平常不过的打扮，焉栩嘉还是觉得眼前的人就像是画里走出来的漂亮哥哥。  
他真的很好看！  
从参加节目第一次见面的时候，焉栩嘉就有这种想法。现在，在摇曳昏黄的灯光下，肖战慵懒的趴在围栏边，望着大楼下车水马龙的世界，像极了不染凡尘的人间仙子一样。  
可是，这位原本就有些触手可及的他，却离大家包括自己越来越远，渐渐的变得遥不可及。  
“战哥，谢谢！…你送我的项链，我很喜欢！”  
很喜欢，特别喜欢。最喜欢的是肖战。  
肖战没想到焉栩嘉突然这么说，先是一愣，才回应道“嗯，你喜欢就好！”  
“……”  
“……”  
两人相顾无言。  
焉栩嘉并没有继续说点什么打破尴尬，就是陪着肖战在外面吹着冷风沉默了好久。突然，他说。  
“你为什么要解约？”  
这是焉栩嘉一直不解且一直想问的。这半年来，原本要好的大家关系突然变得很糟糕。他因为年纪最小，很多事情都被那些哥哥们避开了说。以至于很多事都蒙在鼓里不知所以。  
但是他一直尝试了解最近到底发生什么，前几天他唯一从助理姐姐那边了解到一点点消息是，肖战和龙丹妮闹了好几次解约，但是没有成功。  
“你也知道这意味着什么？”  
先不论肖战为什么要解约。单从事件上具体分析。如果解约成功的话还好一些，失败的话会面临怎样的打击？身为团里最年长的大哥哥，这些事他心里应该一清二楚吧！  
“我知道啊！”肖战笑了笑，直接避开了焉栩嘉质问的眼神，佯装随意的看看四周的风景，“我当然知道了，我怎么会不知道！”他喃喃自语重复着，似乎在嘲讽自己，勾起嘴角笑得有一丝悲凉。  
虽然焉栩嘉一直不知道解约的事，但是半年来肖战被排挤的情况都被他看在眼里。他几次为了肖战去打抱不平，都被队里其他哥哥拦下来了。最令他奇怪的是，其他哥哥对肖战都是冷眼旁观，无动于衷。  
“你和他们发生什么事了，怎么会变成这个样子？”  
就算是因为肖战要解约，单飞什么的过于自私的做法，大家也不至于这几年感情都不要了吧，更加不至于联合起来排挤曾经最要好的哥哥。  
“其实，唉…嘉嘉，没有多大事，就是在闹别扭。”肖战也不知道怎么和他说，就算今年他刚刚成年，但是在肖战眼里他还是个需要被保护的小弟弟。  
“少骗我了，闹别扭会六个月？闹别扭会同时和这么多人？你们一个个都瞒着我，真还当我是个小孩什么都不懂么？我已经成年了！”  
焉栩嘉真的受够了被当成小孩子。有些事他早就应该知道了。  
“嘉嘉，我没有这个意思！”肖战也有点慌了，他没想到焉栩嘉会突然反应这么大。  
“那你告诉我，到底怎么回事？”  
焉栩嘉想知道所有事。  
“是…”  
肖战刚准备开口解释的时候，就被半路杀出了的人打断了。只见陈泽希拍了拍焉栩嘉的肩膀，却一脸厌恶的望向肖战，语气不咸不淡“是他不要脸，勾引人家大老板上床，被逮个正着！还天真想着解约，这一切都是他活该。嘉嘉，这事你别管。”  
“你胡说什么呢，这怎么可能！”焉栩嘉觉得这话信息量太大了，明显一脸不相信。  
只是光是听到这话，他都觉得自己心里最神圣的光被玷污了。如果这话不是陈泽希，他自己的队友说的话，他几乎要冲上去暴打这个口不择言的家伙。  
“有证据！小伍，拿给他看看，他不是说自己成年了吗？该看看心里的白月光其实是个什么货色了！”  
“何必呢，肖战也是要脸的，这些东西看来看去的他最不好受！”  
“阿粤说话别这么阴阳怪气的。”小伍路过的时候杵了彭楚粤一下，就直接把照片递给了焉栩嘉“照片我拿来了，你要是还不信，谷嘉诚手机里有存视频。”  
焉栩嘉出乎意外，只是很淡定很认真的看着手里的照片，谁能知道他心里除了是愤怒还有失望。  
照片上肖战的表情明显是已经意乱情迷，根本不像是被强迫的。不仅有各种角度各种姿势，甚至各种表情。焉栩嘉再三确认照片上那个人的脸是肖战没错，更加让他难以想象的是照片上的肖战正在承受一个男人的攻击。  
看完照片的焉栩嘉抬头阴森森的盯着肖战，肖战害怕他的目光不敢与他对视，只是嘴里重复说“不是的，不是这样的！”  
“我把老谷手机拿来了，你自己听听看吧！”夏之光在恰当的时间从屋子里面冒出来，他将手里拿着的视频，故意调到最大声，放到焉栩嘉面前。  
视频里面夹杂还有许多粗暴的男人们的污言秽语。  
“臭biao子，叫啊，再大声点！爷就让你shuang！”  
“SAO货。”  
“啊啊～啊啊～”尤其里面的肖战呻吟声特别销魂。  
“画面我就不给你看了，嘉嘉，这声音你能分辨吧？”夏之光暂停了视频。  
肖战沉默的站在那边，不再说话。  
一贯温和的小伍却开始责问道“我们虽然不红，但是也在一直努力，用这种龌龊的手段红了有意思吗？”  
“如果不是公司发现及时阻止，你就令攀高枝，直接解约拍屁股走了是吧！！！”谷嘉诚他们几个人在屋子里面坐不住，三个人一同出了屋子。此刻的谷嘉诚心中压抑的怒火也跟着爆发出来。  
“战哥，我还叫你一声战哥。如果不是丹妮姐给我们看了这些。我们到现在都还被你蒙在鼓里！”夏之光关了视频，把手机还给了谷嘉诚。  
“你这么做对得起一直尊敬你的这些弟弟们吗？做这种恶心人的勾当，还是我们的哥哥吗？”肖战复杂的望向谷嘉诚身后郭子凡和赵磊，但是后者都对他露出那种厌恶的目光。  
肖战欲言又止，最终什么都没有说。  
“现在，解不了约，公司打压，陷入两难的境地，一切苦都是你自找的！”  
…  
第二天起，就连焉栩嘉也开始疏远肖战了。肖战起初心里有些失落，但很快便调整好情绪。他明白早该是这样的结果了，自己还抱有什么期待呢？就继续维持着这样面和心不和的样子吧！日子还得照过。  
…  
就这样又过了一些平静日子。  
某一天晚上肖战意外的并没有直接回房睡觉，而是加了件外套就出门了。最近他也有点忍受不了一些事。焉栩嘉虽然疏远自己，但是总是喜欢用一种赤裸裸的目光注视着自己。  
这让他感觉到不自在，尤其是他们俩还是一件屋子。  
现在他漫步在街边吹冷风，这个时候，他接到了龙丹妮的电话。  
看到来电显示，他暗自握紧拳头，好一会儿才接通电话。  
“你，到底要怎样？”肖战先开口质问。  
“不是我要怎样，是你的那位金主他要怎样？你也知道现在你在组合里的情况。关于包养的事，你想的怎样了？我真不是和你开玩笑，到时候你应有尽有，你想要演戏就演戏，想唱歌就唱歌，资源他都给你准备好了！”  
“我不需要，让他们别再来烦我了就可以了！别在和我提这种腌臜事。我听了都觉得恶心！”  
“真是不识相，白瞎了一张好看的脸！”  
肖战是龙带过的最不听话的艺人。性格也是她最不喜欢的一种。有主见有想法，会拒绝你，会总是拒绝你。所以他们总是有摩擦，火花越来越大，一触即发。  
其实就算肖战接下来安安分分也没用，只有一天不任由龙摆布，龙就不可能和肖战相安无事。  
如果艺人不由她掌控，那么养熟了迟早有一天会飞走，她在娱乐圈名利场上混了多少年，不是个吃亏的主儿。她心里清楚不过再好的璞玉埋藏了又有什么关系，总比落到别人口袋替别人闪闪发光要强。  
龙那边挂了肖战的电话，这边就拨打另一通电话。语气180度大转弯。  
“王总，人我已经通知啦！不过人家觉得很不乐意。您要是还想再玩就请自便，我们这边就睁一只眼闭一只眼，当不知道！”  
“…”  
”我就知道您还是感兴趣的，有什么要求就直接联系他们经纪人小张！”  
“…”  
“您别玩笑了，那小子不听话的很。你给我们调教好，我们还谢谢您呢！”

（2）

“去哪儿？”  
肖战在黑暗里摸索了半天，刚刚打开客厅的灯，就看见沙发上正坐着的焉栩嘉面色铁青眼神凌厉。加上突如其来的问候，也让肖战心里忐忑一下，一时之间语无伦次。  
“你…还没睡啊？”  
这几天彼此之间相互漠视，肖战早已不知道该如何相处了，对方这一搭话让他觉得气氛很是尴尬，不知作何反应，只好礼貌性憨憨一笑。  
“我问你去哪儿了？”  
焉栩嘉是队里Rapper担当，一个标准的低音炮。他的声音低沉还夹杂着不耐烦。肖战愣在原地，只见他脸色越来越臭，整间屋子的气压也越来越低。  
现在的他和以前软糯的弟弟简直判如两人。  
“就出去走走而已。”肖战很敏锐，感觉到了危险的气息，对于未知的恐惧不免觉得有些不安，只是下意识想要马上逃离。  
但是，对方并没有让他如愿。  
“走走要这么久？”焉栩嘉猛地站起来，快步走到肖战身边，一把拉过他直接摔在沙发上，“走走要深更半夜？要偷偷摸摸？”  
肖战面对意料之外的攻击，还没来得及做出反应，只觉得焉栩嘉的动作有些不妥当，只得下意识奋力挣扎“你，干什么？放开我！”  
现在的焉栩嘉已经不是几年前那个的毛头小子了，现在他的个头比肖战还高出许多，加上好几年的跳舞功底所以这力气大自然不用提。更何况肖战不久前还是一个文弱的搞设计的，与他们自然不能比。  
焉栩嘉恶狠狠的掰过肖战的脸，强迫肖战注视着他的眼睛“是不是耐不住寂寞，又出去找人了？我都不知道，你怎么会这么jian！”  
“你放开我！放开我！”肖战很恐惧这样的姿势，疯狂的推搡，但是却被死死压制。  
那就像被人掐住命脉无力挣扎一般任人宰割，那种无法呼吸的无助感，他真的不想再经历了。  
“怎么了，他们能碰，我就不能吗？就因为我不是金主，我没有他有钱？”焉栩嘉开始疯狂撕扯肖战的衣服，接着胡乱的亲吻他的脸。  
不堪入目的回忆在脑海中源源不断涌现，他剧烈挣扎，想要逃离束缚“放开我！焉栩嘉，你疯了！快放开我！”  
焉栩嘉被肖战的挣扎惹得心烦，抬手给了他一巴掌，肖战白嫩的脸上立马泛起了淡红色的手印“别动了，再动，我马上就做了你！”  
突然的，肖战不敢再挣扎。凌乱的刘海遮住了双眼，但是焉栩嘉还是看见了脸上的泪珠。  
“为什么哭？你不是喜欢做这些事吗？”  
他抹去肖战脸上的泪花，附在他耳边说道。  
肖战也不说话，一动不动，好像放弃一般任人宰割。  
焉栩嘉被他突然而来的乖顺给怔住了，也觉得没有兴致“今天我去夏之光房里，你自己回房收拾收拾！”  
焉栩嘉走后，肖战一个人呆呆的坐了很久。  
他不懂为什么没有人相信自己。  
一个人辛苦维系着脆弱不堪的关系，真的好累！  
…  
“偷听好玩？”焉栩嘉很轻易的就推开了夏之光屋子虚掩着的房门，一脸审视一般的打量眼前偷窥偷听的两个人。  
夏之光看着焉栩嘉随手带上房门后，才自然的依靠在床上，边伸了个懒腰边打了个哈欠“你那么大动静，就算睡着了也被你给吵醒了，鬼才听不见好吗？”  
焉栩嘉瞧着他们一个个不以为然的样子就来气。而且又想到自己是最后一个知道事情始末的人，这几天算是新的一轮轮打击，反应比这些知情者大了一些。  
可是凭什么自己要被蒙在鼓里，“那你们一个个还不都装死！？要怎么样，打算看我做到底，然后录个视频！”  
焉栩嘉忍不住，就开口冷嘲热讽了几句。  
“你心情不好，少拿我开涮！”很明显夏之光也不是个好欺负的主儿，三句两句以后就直接开口回怼。  
他们两你一言他一语的争吵，一旁的郭子凡直接选择漠视，他性子冷淡似乎并没有参与聊天的欲望，只是低着头不停的刷手机，不知在忙些什么。  
焉栩嘉单方面终止争吵，犹豫片刻还是决定开口说一说，毕竟这几天纠结的生活已经快要逼疯他自己了。再不做点什么，他就真的受不了了。  
“关于肖战，我想他也应该知道错了。你们没必要再继续排挤他！”焉栩嘉走到床边坐下，先是瞥了一眼满不在乎的郭子凡，又说道“既然他没办法解约，那我们就和好，像以前那样继续相处不就好了！”  
他果然还是个孩子，想法什么的都太天真了。  
郭子凡闻言停下了手里的动作，抬眼望向焉栩嘉，眼里似乎带着些质问，总之那眼神并不友善是了。  
夏之光也被焉栩嘉的提议惊到了，就凭他现在的不可置信的表情就能证明一切，他尽量压低自己的声音“你才忍几天，就耐不住了！我知道你喜欢人家，整个团里谁看不出你喜欢他！你以为是你没成年我们才没告诉你的吗？还不是照顾你的感情！”  
“……”焉栩嘉只是皱了皱眉，没有回应。  
这时候，郭子凡面无表情的拿起自己的手机递给焉栩嘉，“你恐怕不知道那件事？我看你这种情况，我觉得你必须知道一下！”  
“还有我不知道的？”焉栩嘉拿起手机，发现手机上显示的是一个视频，他没有立即点开，而是望向郭子凡，似乎在等他解释。  
郭子凡则一脸无所谓，轻描淡写的说“你看到老谷手机里的视频是丹妮姐剪辑过的，只有五分钟左右，原版的有三个小时多，而且也是剪辑过的。其他我就不细说了，就告诉你一点！”  
“什么？”  
“不只是一个人！……这才是让大家是无法接受的一点。我们都没想到他为了名利，做到这种地步！我们都没想到他是这样的人？”  
他说到这里，无表情的脸上露出了一丝愤怒，但善于隐藏感情的子凡很快调整自己。  
对于团队里大部分来说，肖战的存在就像一道光，神圣而温暖。那个事实的揭露，如同将自己视若珍宝的信仰染上了欲望的丑陋颜色。  
那种感觉是天地颠覆，无法接受的。  
现在轮到焉栩嘉吃惊了，他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，他甚至以为自己理解错了，或许是别的意思自己想叉了，但是看着郭子凡和夏之光冷淡的表情，又不像是在开玩笑。  
“你在开什么玩笑？这怎么可能？！“这完全是无稽之谈，这对肖战来说并没有好处啊！怎么想，也觉得不合逻辑。  
“而且整个过程，他都是在配合。就算是下yao，我也无法想象会这么迎合。”郭子凡一贯仔细，把能想到都想了，虽然没有去证实，但是心里已经有了倾向。  
“或许，他就喜欢被这样对待？”  
郭子凡把心里的想法脱口而出，望向夏之光，夏之光又望向焉栩嘉。他们几个人面面相觑，不约而同的想到了一些不可描述的事情。  
焉栩嘉仍旧不死心“他一直都是个直男，傍金主至少得是个女人吧？！我也没觉得他也受虐倾向！是不是被下套了！”  
“是呀，要是你知道他的性取向，你早就去告白了！一心想着他，好话都让你说完了！”夏之光最看不惯焉栩嘉这个样子了。  
从来就不掩饰对肖战的喜欢，连这个房间分配都是他死命争取来的。现在，还装作维护肖战的虚伪模样，他真的觉得比直接排挤还有恶心千倍万倍。  
“你能别酸了吗？我在和你们讨论！我不想没理由的排挤一个人！就那些模糊的原因还不能说服我！”谁能想到，焉栩嘉听了他们的话早就相信大半，现在还纠结于嘴上的自欺欺人，心里抱有一点转机。  
“铁证如山，你说那些原因模糊！”  
郭子凡觉得没必须再继续探讨了，放下手机熄灭了桌前的台灯，不动声色的准备睡觉了。  
现在，屋子里只剩夏之光桌前的微弱的灯光。  
“视频是什么时候的？是你们半年前冷战的时候吗！”  
“差不多！”  
“有人去和他聊过吗？”  
“……”  
“为什么不去和他说清楚？或许有什么不得已的苦衷！”  
“大家都这样，我为什么要去说明白！你呢，你怎么不去？”  
没有一个人尝试先去相信他，知道了所谓的真相之后就开始疏远他，甚至时不时还会耍小心机打压他，还算什么兄弟。  
直到夏之光打破了尴尬的气氛，转移了话题“毕竟，后来他就开始背着我们解约！他想离开我们？或许他觉得对不起我们？”  
“……”  
总之脑海里胡乱揣测一万遍，都不如去当场对峙，听听他怎么说。  
好像就是故意趁着一个由头，不约而同死死抓着机会一起责怪他！欺辱他！  
什么时候，我们的关系变得这么扭曲。  
“老谷查过视频里的人，有几个是我们公司的上层，有几个是yh企业的高管！你想想他前不久接的剧！还不明白吗？”  
“他很优秀，都是自己争取来的！”这一点不可否认，他虽然不是演戏专业的，但是在这方面却极有天赋。长相也是没话说的，迟早一天被伯乐赏识也不奇怪！  
“我当然承认这一点，丹妮姐的话，你总该相信吧？丹妮姐亲口说的，这些东西都是丹妮姐给我们的！”焉栩嘉陷入沉默，丹妮姐本来就不喜欢肖战，或许为了……天啊，他几乎要打自己一巴掌，怎么可以想这些，丹妮姐对他们那么好。  
“难道他就这样困死在我们这个团里了？公司不会放过他的！”  
“你倒是替他担心，傍上金主，他的资源可不会少！哪里还需要什么公司…和我们！”  
“我相信战哥！一定不会…一定…”  
焉栩嘉知道自己的心在动摇，毕竟一开始知道部分真相的时候，他就对肖战的感情产生了变化。  
可是，他还想要继续选择相信，在他的认知里，爱就是需要信任。他努力说服自己。  
（3）   
辛苦了一天的拍摄，彭楚粤很难得得到了和肖战独处的时间，他和肖战放在以前应该是相对于队里其他人来说关系比较要好的。但是一路上却是一句话没有说。  
快到宿舍楼的时候，被一群蹲点的粉丝给团团围住了。彭楚粤和肖战两个人就被一大群人围在一起等电梯，彭楚粤偷偷瞥了一眼旁边安安静静的肖战，突然觉得时间很漫长。  
他握着手机的右手手心全是汗。  
他觉得自己不应该再继续沉默了，至少在粉丝面前，他们还是相亲相爱的一家人。这个时候说点关心的话应该是不过分的，但就在他准备开口。身旁的肖战却对他小声的说道“我走楼梯！”  
真突然，发生什么了？  
彭楚粤满脸疑惑，下意识问“怎么了！”  
毕竟他一天都没有怎么针对肖战，好脾气的肖战也应该不会太计较的。  
肖战并没有回应，只是尽量很自然的走向旁边的楼道口。彭楚粤自然也不会继续等电梯就快步跟上去。在他路过蜂蛹在一起的粉丝的时候，他听见了一个女生带着冷嘲热讽的口气说道“哟，走楼梯啊！”  
聪明的彭楚粤当下就意识到发生了什么。那个女生一定和肖战说了什么。他回过头远远的瞥了一眼那个粉丝，皱了皱眉头快步跟上肖战。  
肖战推门走进宿舍的时候，赵磊和郭子凡在客厅打游戏。不约而同的抬头望向进来的肖战，而肖战只是默默的放下包，径直走进卧室。也没有像平常一样热脸贴冷屁股和他们打招呼。  
很明显，他不开心！  
紧接着进来的彭楚粤被赵磊拦下来了问“发生什么事？！”  
“粉丝，好像是以前白队的，对他说了些不干净的话。我没太听见，不过我们走楼梯上来的！”  
“别问了，发了，有人发了！”  
“这么快！”  
“声音太小了！”  
“调最大！”  
一个7秒的视频不断反复的之后，终于他们听清了两个字jian ren。视频里肖战孤寂的背影，让三个人都陷入沉默。  
肖战很敏感这个词语。视频他们大家都看过，里面最多的就是这两个词。或许那个粉丝知道什么，又或许什么不知道恶意给他添堵，总之这两个词戳到肖战的伤心处了。  
“他第一次反应这么大，那天我们一起讽刺他，他还没说什么，第二天还笑着一起拍摄！”  
“原来他这么在意！我以为他…”  
“别说了，我们团不能这么继续下去了。我会联系小伍，让大家抽时间聚在一起说明白！”  
彭楚粤望向肖战房间禁闭的房门，就好像肖战封闭的内心。  
……  
肖战一个人坐在屋子里的床上，好在焉栩嘉不在，一个人的房间，可以自己偷偷哭。  
真的很累，这几天的压抑几乎让自己喘不过气。之前和丹妮吵过几次，终于彻底闹掰后日子就不怎么好过，忍着巨大的压力和队友准备演唱会。  
他是真是没想到，龙和外面联手来这么一出。铁了心要整自己。  
虽然经历了恶心又不堪回首的那群人，就连对友也不拿自己当自己人了。果真给龙做到了，就是要让肖战被所有人抛弃。  
但是，肖战并没有那么容易被打垮。总会有希望的，自己还有家人不是吗？最爱自己的爸爸妈妈！还有小坚果！  
想到这里，肖战的伤感总算有点散去。自己接下来，还是要不停的努力，奔走到各大剧组试戏，总会遇到的自己可以做的。  
（试戏）  
肖战走进房间之前还显得有些局促不安，在踏入房间内的那一刻，脸上露出自信的笑容，他面对着导演站着，简单的问候一声。  
导演简单看过他的履历了，也没有多余的话，直接切入主题“在你看来，魏无羡在成为夷陵老祖前后又有怎样的变化？”  
肖战在进来之前已经简略的看过剧本了，记忆里优秀的他差不多是了解整个故事大概，对人物也有了初步了解，将自己和剧中角色代入了一下，他发自内心的答道“魏无羡依旧是魏无羡，就算修了魔道，他的初心也没有改变过，一生锄奸扶弱，无愧于心！”  
“嗯，理解的不错！”导演赞许的点点头，对于这个回答他应该是相当满意的，一看就认真看剧本了。  
小伙子举止言谈也是很有教养，比起前几个耍大牌，要改剧本，加戏的，不知好千倍万倍。当下心里就想敲定这个演员。  
但是正儿八经的程序还是要走一遍的，他又问了别的问题，“你又是怎么看待他和蓝忘机之间的感情？”  
“除开从小一起长大的师姐师弟，这亲人兄弟的情感，人世间，还有一种弥足珍贵的感情叫知己之情！伯牙子期，不喧于口但知于心！心意相通志同道合，他们的心中道义很契合！”  
肖战的所有话都是发自内心的，很真实的宣泄，他自己何尝不想求一个这样的知己。  
导演越来越笃定心中的想法，不再追问为难他。直接让他开始演一段“嗯，那你演一段吧！我看看啊，就演复仇归来那一段！”  
导演看完一整套表演缓了缓神，摸着下巴若有所思“词，记得挺快的！”  
肖战腼腆一笑，跟刚刚判若两人。导演脑海中不由得浮现刚刚他扮演老祖的邪魅狂狷的模样，怎么形容呢？就好像是勾人的妖精，眉眼之前的一股泄气呼之欲出！  
他心中惊叹，没想到还挺有天赋的。  
“我要去沟通一下，不过我会打电话给你的，你演的很好，我很欣赏你，这个角色也很适合你！”  
“谢谢，导演！”  
“等我好消息，年轻人！”  
……  
“肖战这小伙子，样貌条件，无可挑剔，对角色理解也让我出乎意料，演技方面还不知道，反正我们这一次都是一批新人演员，开拍前还要系统训练，这个肖战可以考虑！你觉得呢！”刚一见面，导演在制片人面前就已经把肖战夸赞一番。  
制片人是听说今天导演对某个人赞不绝口，只是没想到这么癫狂。  
但是她好像也是对肖战这个名字有点印象，前几日，自己的好姐妹是给自己推荐了几个年轻演员。  
“你说肖战，我就想起来了，前阵子，我姐妹还给我发过几个演员照片呢，我记得当时好像是有他这个人，我好像还保存了他照片！”  
当时几个人当中，肖战的样貌条件是最优秀的，只是时间一久，一搁置就给忘了，也没有去联系。没想到今天肖战来面试，还被大导演给看对眼了，这是怎样的阴差阳错。  
本来也是恭维的话，大导演倒是顺理成章“是吗？你也觉得合适的话，那正好！前几个演员正好也没谈拢！要不就他！”  
“长得是真好看！你要是很满意的话却是可以！”制片人想了想这几天谈了好几个明星，要么一线的，体裁限制的话题不接。二线的也犹豫，推三阻四要求还多。还有剩下的流量不够掀不了多大风浪，综合考量了一下肖战的人气，他觉得是可行的。  
“您是制片人啊，你说的算！”大导演还是很在意制片人的话的，这个富二代小姑娘一手操办的这部剧的策划，肯定不能随随便便，每一步都有自己的考量。  
“您是导演，你看人准！”  
既然她都这么说了，那一定是没有意见了，大导演悬着的心落下来了，毕竟还和肖战打了包票“那就这么定了吧，我中意那个小伙子！”  
“行！您找人联系吧！”  
“嗯！不过，那个蓝忘机人选你有眉目了吗？那个角色真的难办，光好看真的不够！”  
“我看中一个年轻演员，气质和样貌都也符合角色，正在联系！”  
“嗯！辛苦了！我就不和你多聊了，我去回复肖战！”  
制片人看着大导演兴奋激动的样子，摇了摇头，这个肖战到底是多么优秀呢，第一次见面的大导演都对他青睐有加。  
……  
“你屋子里东西哪去了，好像少了很多？”焉栩嘉路过正在做饭的肖战，貌似随意的问了问。  
显然没想到会被搭话，肖战先是愣了一愣，然后才慢慢解释道“哦，放在箱子里了。我接了一部剧，过几天就跟组拍摄，不会呆在宿舍了！”  
焉栩嘉一脸不可置信“什么时候的事？通告上没有？经纪人哥哥也没说？”  
肖战依旧低头忙活晚餐“是我自己接的！我签了别的公司的影视约！”  
肖战没有抬头，所以并没有注意到焉栩嘉脸上的表情，他面色可怖，声音也低了好几个度“你签了别的公司？自己接？”  
他抓住肖战正在忙活的手，逼着他望着自己的眼睛“你倒是很会啊，这么急不可耐！想着马上脱离公司？呵呵…我真没想到，他们说的是真的？亏我…亏我还一直维护你！”  
肖战不明所以，冷漠了这么多天地老幺又开始和自己面对面质问，他奋力甩开焉栩嘉的手“什么真的假的？我不明白你在说什么！”  
“你竟然是为了上位出卖身体的人！我原以为不论什么时候，你都会靠自己努力！”  
“什么上位，我是自己试戏的。没有做任何那种恶心的事！上次的事，我是被设计的，我和你已经解释了，我并没有为了获利出卖自己！我已经和你说的很清楚了！”  
肖战知道因为半年前的事，队友一直对自己心存芥蒂。可是，他呢，也是花了半年的时间才从那个阴影中走出来的。靠自己一个人，一个人走出来，期间还要面对队友的打压和漠视，他真的快心力憔悴了，他才要去解约的，虽然明知道不可能成功。  
但是，他受不了丹妮对他的规划，她根本就没想过让自己脚踏实地，每一次酒会他都巧妙的躲了过去！那一天的错误，根本就是预先设计好的，那个时候，他身边没有一个可信任的人，自己的队友都不在。就算如此，他还不死心，还要继续把自己推入火坑。  
“你还要狡辩！我早就听说了陈情令剧组，那是个大Ip剧，早些年就开始筹备了，主角来来回回换了好几次，怎么就突然敲定你了！”只见陈泽希推门走进来，没好声好气的说着。  
“我该说的，都说了，你爱信不信！你们要怎么无视我，排挤我都随便！我也有我自己想要做的事！”肖战对他们已经失去所有信心。  
“你倒是随心所欲！拿多大代价换的，又陪了多少男人的shui！”陈泽希一直喜欢口不择言的说一些教人不爽的话。  
“陈泽希…说话干净点！我什么都没做！”肖战忍无可忍了，他真的想马上逃离这个鬼地方。  
“该干净点的是你！”大家都回来了，走在最前面的谷嘉诚径直朝肖战走过来，凌厉的眼神透露着一丝阴郁，肖战心里有些害怕，毕竟视频爆出来的时候，他还和谷嘉诚打过一架，虽然其他队友只是旁观没有出手，他还是单方面被谷嘉诚压制，自己有恻隐之心，对方可没有，每一拳都下死守，像是积攒太久的愤怒尽数宣泄而出。  
“今天，本来准备着急大家和你谈谈，现在，好像没什么好谈的了！毕竟，你铁了心想着离开公司，离开我们！”彭楚粤一脸遗憾。  
“战哥，我一直在说服自己原谅你！”伍嘉成满脸失望，暗自握紧手中的拳头“就差一点点！就要原谅你了！就差一点点！”  
“我…你们…！”肖战一时之间不知道说些什么，挺无助的，他一个人面对八个人的质问，根本不堪一击。  
“我们今天会做些特别的事，让你终身难忘！”陈泽希撇撇嘴，眼角带着笑意。  
“我们亲自给你造一段永不可抹灭的记忆，这样你就会明白，我们到底有多重要！”伍嘉成松开拳头，笑弯了眼。  
肖战皱了皱眉头，有一种不好的预感。  
彭楚粤说“赵磊，关门！！”离门最近的赵磊直接将门反锁。  
谷嘉诚身后几个人慢慢走进，他身体不自觉的后退，直到身后的焉栩嘉抓住他的手，他开始意识到他们说的话是什么意思了。  
他一把甩开焉栩嘉，快步朝着房间跑过去，显然他的速度抵不过谷嘉诚，在他跑进去的前一秒，谷嘉诚拦住了他，他含着泪望着谷嘉诚，那副模样，在谷嘉诚眼里楚楚动人，我见犹怜。  
但是，谷嘉诚并没有放过他，狠狠推了他一把。他后倾的身体被陈泽希接住，他抬眼看向陈泽希，他面露笑意“抓到你了！”接着，大家都走过了，将他围住。  
他颤抖着身体，低声啜泣“求求你们了，别这样！别这样！”  
肖战感受到耳边湿热的气体，突然间感觉身体坠入万丈深渊，只听焉栩嘉附在他耳边悄悄的说“这一次，哭也没有用！”  
撕扯，哭泣，叫喊，挣扎…  
红色的！黑色的！你的！我的！  
肖战真的永远也忘不掉。  
（4）   
第二天，大家陆陆续续都起来收拾自己各自赶通告。一直以来被公司打压的肖战相对而言倒是比较轻松。公司几乎没给他安排什么行程，他现在只需等着准备进组就好。  
况且，他现在这副样子，哪里还能起来工作。  
彭楚粤将准备好的热牛奶和烤面包放在茶几上，将肖战身上滑落的毯子给他重新盖好，轻声道“醒了，就起来吃点东西！”  
肖战虽然醒了，但是闭着眼就没有回应。  
肖战脸上的巴掌印的颜色已经变得青紫，昨天暴躁的陈泽希下手太重了。当然，其他人也没有好到哪去。肖战身上其他地方的伤也不少。  
彭楚粤忍不住轻轻磨砂着他额前的发丝，眼中带着几分怜惜。当然并不是觉得后悔和羞愧。现在的他，心里产生一种奇异的感觉。仔细想想，其实他也没必要对肖战恶语相向，不如忘掉以前多有不愉快，好好把握当下，与他好好相处。  
似乎经过昨天晚上的事，他产生肖战已经完全属于他们一样的妄想。  
当然，不是他一个人这样想。  
另外七个人都是这么想的。  
“衣服都放这儿了，还有中午饭我会带回来的。你就好好休息！”是伍嘉成在说话。  
肖战觉得现在脑子很乱，胃里恶心非常不舒服。  
他仍旧没有回应。  
而那些一贯活泼跳脱的弟弟们今天有些异常安静。伍嘉成也注意到了焉栩嘉旁边的夏之光总是有意无意偷看肖战，然后莫名耳根通红。  
他确实没想到，一直对肖战恶语相向最为积极的弟弟，在昨天晚上也表现得相当积极。他还以为夏之光会厌恶肖战碰都不会碰。事实却相反，夏之光在最后一刻还依依不舍。比一直暗恋肖战的焉栩嘉的反应还要大。  
他现在明白了，这些弟弟一直都藏着自己的心。明明对肖战那么在意，却都装得若无其事。直到昨天，所有的狼子野心全部暴露。  
“快走吧，一会儿经纪人哥哥要催了！”  
他们陆陆续续离开了之后，肖战终于睁开双眼。空洞无神的目光，不知是喜是悲。  
他不顾全身的酸痛，挣扎着坐起身来。满溢泪水的双眼环顾着这间客厅。昨天晚上，昏黄的灯光铺满了这间狭小的客厅，他在这里受尽侮辱与折磨。  
他又不可控制的想起来半年前的那个夜晚，一群欲望驱使的丑陋魔鬼。他无法相信自己的弟弟们也沦为这样的魔鬼。  
甚至觉得就像一场梦，荒诞可笑！  
“我原以为…”至少你们会不一样。  
肖战对他们彻底失望了，抬手抹了抹泪水，简单套上伍嘉成放在脚边的衣物。跌跌撞撞的走进浴室。  
镜子里倒映着他此刻的狼狈模样。  
他轻触镜子里的自己，轻轻的念叨着“我想…逃离…”  
逃离什么，欲望和名利纠缠的现在。  
去做自己喜欢的事。去遇见更好的人。去创造更好的回忆！  
没有悲伤，没有泪水，只有笑声，只有快乐！  
那是自己也期待的未来。  
肖战简单的洗了澡，重新换上一套干净体面的衣服，又稍微收拾了自己的行李想也不想就直接离开了。他想提前去剧组住下，毕竟这个宿舍现在乌烟瘴气的，还有他不想再面对那八个人了。  
……  
八个人拍摄结束回来之后，宿舍里早就人去楼空。暴躁如陈泽希抡着拳头朝门上就是狠狠一拳“我就知道他一定会跑！当时就应该把他捆起来，然后把门锁上，让他哪儿也去不了！”  
“行了，哥！要不是这么多年的兄弟感情，加上他人又心软，我看我们一个个都别混了。更别想再做那些犯法的事了！”  
赵磊忍不住插了一句嘴。  
可是他硬生生的又被陈泽希给怼得哑口无言“你又把他想得多好。上次那件事过后，他还不是也什么都没说，什么都没做。你不过就在他那边尝了一次甜头，就整颗心都向着人家了，可是人家未必领情，说走就走！”  
赵磊垂下头，不说话。  
“我看他也是就喜欢做这些事。后半夜他jiao得还不是很shuang，这一次，我们可没人给他下yao！”  
谷嘉诚看着发狂的陈泽希，嘲讽似的冷笑。  
在他眼里陈泽希就像是被抢了媳妇，被人带绿帽子的狼狈模样。不过，这样想都是给他脸上贴金了。对于肖战所谓占有，就自以为拥有了，不过是他一厢情愿。  
“陈泽希，你也别太过分了。他好歹也是个男人，本来就不情愿那些事，我们昨天的确是太过火了，他没报警祝我们已经是仁慈了！”  
他们当然想过肖战被逼急了要怎么样。最惨是肖战起诉他们所有人，把他们几个人全部送去蹲监狱，丑事闹得人尽皆知，他们身败名裂，茶酒没了。  
但是他们还是忍不住。  
一直以来，他们不是没有过邪恶的想法。只不过一直努力克制，只是和肖战不经意间若有似无的触碰都能让大家兴奋好久。  
几个弟弟们好几次春梦的对象都是肖战。大一些的哥哥也都偷偷想象着肖战的脸手YIN。虽然一个个都没好意思说出来过。  
所有污秽的想法和手段，他们都一直深藏在心底，直到他们看了视频之后，他们不约而同都想将心中所想付诸实践。  
“算起过分的话，你谷嘉诚最厉害吧！昨天你做的时候，他叫的可是最凶！”面对陈泽希的质问，谷嘉诚只是挑了挑眉，他并不是看的惯陈泽希的盛气凌人的态度，只是现在大家的目标是一致的，不得已而已。  
但这并不意味着自己要忍气吞声。他那张不饶人的嘴也不是个摆设“这个也要比的话，那你暴力倾向抽他耳光泄愤呢？他到今天早上脸上印子还没消！”  
很明显，年少气盛的两个人开始捅破一切说亮话争执不休“你以为你是什么好东西，是谁咬破他ru tou。弄得他身上青一块紫一块。”  
“你还不顾他身体承受能力，硬是和焉栩嘉一起…”  
“行了，别说了！一个个越说越不像话！”伍嘉成被他们一提醒，显然又想到昨天肖战哭喊的画面。最凶的时候就是老谷和嘉嘉一起进入。他们突然发神经非要来这么一出。当时大家都兴奋到了极点，没想到都没有阻拦由着他们两乱来。  
事后，伍嘉成也非常后悔，就算做了事前给肖战run hua，但是免不了还是会伤害到他。  
他们也是第一次和男人做这样的事。许多都是效仿视频里的人。  
“大家都冷静一下吧！肖战走就走了吧。也好。他也需要冷静一下，我们也是，我们大家各自调整心态！”  
其实，伍嘉成也想过拍摄完回来怎么面对他。现在，肖战出去拍戏正好给大家一点点冷却的时间。省得那些脾气急的回来对肖战又是一顿折磨。  
“和事佬队长又出来了和稀泥了！阿粤，你同为队长，你不说点什么？”谷嘉诚故意拍了拍身边的彭楚粤，挑衅似的勾起嘴角。  
他还是挺喜欢看见两个队长起争执的。  
彭楚粤心里想的多，无奈叹了一口气“他没有解约，拍完戏还是得回来！你们也不用这么急！”  
“他要是红了，火了，哪里还会回来！”谷嘉诚听了彭楚粤的话，脸瞬间耷拉下来。  
肖战在短短半年时间里去丹妮姐那边提出解约三次。明明还没有红就迫不及待离开大家，如果红了哪里还会多看他们一眼。  
想到这儿，谷嘉诚的心情更加阴郁。  
“我们现在还没有能力囚禁他！”彭楚粤意外的倒是十分平静。但是说的话令人吃惊。  
伍嘉成意识到了屋子里低气压有些不受控制，决定就现在宣布一件事缓解一下“我听说公司要选人参加明年的创造营，有兴趣的话，一个个都争取一下吧！”  
“争取什么！难道不是都内定好了吗！”陈泽希冷哼道。  
他早就听说了这件事，只不过这次的好资源可没有自己的份。  
“都有谁啊，小伍？”彭楚粤对此还是比较期待的，在组合中，自己属于年龄上位圈。比起最小的四个弟弟，他是最耗不起时间，所以每一次机会都要好好珍惜，全力以赴。  
伍嘉成瞥了一眼笑得轻蔑的陈泽希，心里有些火气，压着烦躁表面上慢悠悠说道“那我就不顾忌没有选上的人的心情了。我们队里有彭楚粤，焉栩嘉，赵磊，夏之光四个人，同公司其他还有周震南，翟潇闻他们。当然我还听说还会有我们好朋友陆思恒。去的人还挺多的，都挺有实力的。”  
“我们就不管了！”谷嘉诚并不意外，但是就是要为难一下队长。他现在看谁都不爽。  
“子凡有学业不方便参加，你们两自己不是也有行程！”  
谷嘉诚专注于影视拍摄，陈泽希自己独立搞什么音乐创作，伍嘉成自己有个人演唱会的计划。公司具体考量了之后才定下来这四个人。  
当然就算有丹妮姐的偏爱，也不能光顾忌他们团队，公司还有其他不少人呢！现在大势偶像周震南是公司捧的重点对象。  
只是有一点，关于肖战的。  
自从拍摄狼殿下回来，又参演公司网剧，肖战被越来越多的人注意。但公司从来没有替肖战做过一些考量，硬生生推掉了好几个代言。  
伍嘉成曾经询问过丹妮姐，但是丹妮姐总是岔开话题不回答。久而久之，行程太满，自己也把这些问题抛之脑后。  
现在肖战的大部分工作都是靠自己来回奔波。  
或许，真的没有什么金主。  
伍嘉成越想越觉得难受，最后只是做了个短暂的鼓励总结结束所有对话“那你们要加油啊，一定要坚持到最后出道！毕竟，如果我们不努力，很难…”  
很难得到他。  
“算了！各自忙吧！”


End file.
